A Postcard From Him And Her
by niah1988
Summary: Booth and Brennan decide to give the whole 'joined vacation' concept a try. [BB, The Postcard Series Part 3]


Author's note: The third part of my Postcard Series. I hope you like it. :) Mind you, we've taken quite a leap in time. I haven't seen anything from season two yet but I tried my best to work a couple of things in.

Thank you _EternalConfusion_ for beta-ing this story:) Also a lot of thanks to Addictt and bxbforever991 for helping me to get this thing posted. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and its characters. But I _do _own the DVD-set I got for my birthday so HA:P

* * *

**- A Postcard From Him And Her -  
****--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Booth threw his companion a bright smile. _I did it. I managed to drag her along with me to Canada._ He didn't turn his attention back on the road before he saw her give him a small smile in return. The couple were currently driving on an almost deserted road in a rented car to an unknown destination. Well, an unknown destination for Temperance. Booth was well aware of where they were heading. The only thing Temperance knew was that they had taken the plane to Canada where they had landed about half an hour ago. Booth had then pushed her into the passenger's seat of the car they were in. She had tried to bribe him into telling her where they were going but all she had gotten was his charm smile.

"So, why did you drag me to Canada?" Temperance asked after five minutes of silence, this time not trying to find out _where_ they were heading but _why_ they were heading somewhere.

He shrugged one shoulder. "After your disastrous vacation to Quebec City last year, I figured I'd take you back and show you a different, more fun side of Canada."

"My vacation wasn't 'disastrous', as you put it."

He lifted one eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why did you come back sooner?"

_Because I missed you. _Temperance thought. _I can't tell him that. His ego would grow to the size of the Atlantic Ocean._ "I came back because there was no beach." She crossed her arms in front of her chest to underline the decisive tone of her voice.

"There is no beach where we're going now, so please, Bones, explain to me why you agreed to come with me on this trip?" He had trouble keeping a chuckle from escaping his mouth. _She's cute when she's digging a hole for herself._

Temperance remained quiet for a few moments. Silently she debated with herself whether to admit the true reason for her rather quick submittal to his request to join him for a trip to the mountains in Canada. If she was completely honest with herself there had been many reasons but there was one in particular that had persuaded her to accept Booth's offer.

She had wanted to see the look on Cam's face at her brief mention of the vacation she was taking, together with Booth. It was as simple as that. She had deliberately chosen to piss off her boss, Dr. Camille Soroyan.

Cam was her superior and Temperance respected her for that - to some extent. She was willing to admit that Cam was quite the expert in her field of work. In time she had even learned to respect the woman but what she just couldn't accept was the fact that the dark-haired coroner had been the first to find out how Booth felt without any clothes on. Cam had been the first one to run her fingertips over his broad shoulders and slim waist. She had succeeded in luring Booth into a relationship with a work colleague; something Temperance had subtly tried a number of times but in vain.

What agitated her most was that Cam had beaten her. Temperance was a very ambitious and competitive woman. She hated losing, even if it was in a contest that existed merely in her own head. Cam had beaten her to Booth.

_Thanks to her_ _I'm still wondering if Booth's smell is any different after having had sex._ Temperance sneaked a glance at her partner behind the wheel. She couldn't tell him all those things. Nor could she fill him in on the triumphant feeling that had invaded her body when she had witnessed Cam's face go from mildly happy to grim when she had announced their departure for Canada. So yes, her main reason for agreeing so swiftly to leave on vacation was to see Cam's reaction.

Her second reason wasn't about revenge. Thanks to all the horrible things they had gone through together, she and Booth had grown closer. They had found an enjoyable work pattern. She provided the facts; he the people skills. From time to time he got in touch with his inner squint while she gave psychology a try. Taking a joint vacation could only enhance their bond.

And last but not least, the memory of the promise he had made on his postcard had pushed her to say yes. He had claimed that he had meant every word he had written down. It was clear now that he hadn't been lying. When she had come back early from her trip to Quebec City, he had spent more than five hours waiting for her at the airport. That had to mean something. Maybe that he had missed her as well?

And now they were on their way to an unknown destination. Together. Temperance smiled. There was no way that she was going to feel lonely or bored. No, she'd have someone to talk to this time. Just the thought of the private moments they would be sharing made her skin tingle with anticipation.

But she couldn't tell him all of that. Not yet anyway. Temperance dared to steal another glance at Booth. _I can't tell him I missed him and I can't tell him I decided to go with him just to tick Cam_ _off. How to answer his question then?_

"Bones, I believe I asked you an easy question. There is no beach where we're heading so why are you here?"

Temperance tilted her chin upwards. "I'm here because you are."

Booth took a right turn while chuckling. "Put it any way you want, Bones, but all you're saying here is that you'd miss me too much if I went away without you."

_He knows me too well, damn it._

---°---

"So this is it?"

Booth watched the anthropologist move around the cabin, examining everything she came across with. Suddenly she came to a stop at a bucket standing on a small table. Temperance picked up the bottle covered with ice and showed it to him with raised eyebrows. "Champagne? That's a romantic touch. Are you sure you brought the right person along?"

_Is that jealousy I pick up in her voice?_ "Of course I brought the right person along. Who else could I have dragged along with me?" Booth casually asked, taking the expensive looking bottle of champagne out of her hands.

Temperance shrugged. "Maybe Dr. Soroyan?"

"I didn't promise her I'd take her with me on my next vacation." He smoothly replied. "I'm a man of my word."

She nodded before grabbing her bags and moving into the nearest bedroom. Booth followed her. Leaning against the doorframe, still carrying the bottle of champagne, he said "The champagne is probably Hodgins' idea."

Temperance spun around. "Hodgins? What does Hodgins have to do with our trip?"

"He recommended this place to me." Booth answered. "He mentioned something about great massages. I figured a couple of those would do us some good after all those stressful cases we've been working on."

She nodded while moving around the bedroom to put her clothes away. His eyebrows shot up when she dug up a smile pile of black lacy underwear, obviously not bothering to hide them from him. That was one of the many things Temperance was all about in his opinion. She was everything but subtle. She didn't care if he knew what kind of underwear she had on or what kind of attire she wore to bed. _Speaking of nightwear, I wonder what she wears at night._ As if she had read his mind, Temperance pulled out a pair of very short shorts and a tank top.

"Don't tell me that's all you're going to wear tonight?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Defiantly she put her hands on her hips. "Would you prefer it if I wore nothing at all?"

Not good. Definitely not good. Images of a naked Temperance were the last thing his libido needed.

Booth casually shrugged at her words. "It can get cold up here. Just thought it would be better if you wore something warm."

"The less you wear, the warmer you get. That's a scientifically proven fact."

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "Really? Then I'm crawling naked into bed tonight."

Deciding to steer her mind onto safer subjects than Booth sleeping without a thread on him, she returned to her task of transferring her clothes from her suitcase to the closet. Booth didn't move from his spot in the doorway. "Booth, are my clothes that interesting?"

Her statement seemed to shake him from his intense staring. A smile tugged at her lips. _For a man who's involved with someone, he sure is interested in my underwear._ "Booth?"

"Right, I'm going to put this in the refrigerator for a later occasion. I'll uhm … catch you when you're done here."

He quickly scurried out of the room, clearly embarrassed that she had caught him off guard while he had been transfixed by her choice of night-clothes and underwear.

---°---

"Oh yeah, right there. That's it. Oh yeah." Booth hummed.

"Booth, stop making those noises."

"What? Why? When I enjoy something, I like to express my approval through vocal noises."

"I bet Cam likes you being vocal." Temperance mumbled.

Turning his head around to face her, he exclaimed "Did you just try to make a sexual innuendo about my relationship with Camille?"

"What if I did?"

"Then I'd say you would have to try better. Especially if you're trying to embarrass me here."

"I wasn't trying to …"

"Bones!" He interrupted her. "Just shut up and enjoy the massage."

They lay besides each other, each one on his or her own table while the two masseurs worked their wonders on their naked backs. There was a CD softly playing nature sounds on the background in an attempt to relax the two people lying under the towels. Booth was drifting off to a peaceful state of mind until Temperance decided to break the comfortable silence.

"There's nothing wrong with being vocal, you know."

"Bones …" Booth groaned while opening his eyes again to look at her. "Now's not the time for one of your scientific rants."

"This is not a _scientific rant_, Booth." She curtly pointed out. "I only want to point out that there's nothing wrong with expressing your satisfaction. For example, when I enjoy sex, I become very vocal." She knew her second try at embarrassing him was successful when she saw his eyes become the size of saucers. _Serves him right. He can't expect me to keep my mouth shut about sex when he's making those noises._

"Bones …"

"Booth …" A sweet smile was thrown his way. "Shut up and enjoy the massage."

---°---

_There. Right there. Thanks to that smile you just smiled, Bones, I have just lost another part of my heart to you._ Booth shook his head but felt his eyes immediately return to her face. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her, no matter how hard he tried, when she looked so peaceful and relaxed. The light of the crackling fire they were sitting in front of shone upon her, highlighting her high cheekbones, her sharp nose and her full lips. He had to fight the urge to reach out and run his thumb across her cheek, just to see if her skin was really as soft as it looked. It was unbelievable how fast his romantic instincts had kicked in. _We have been up here for two days and already I'm shedding my whole tough cop appearance. The guys at work would laugh themselves into stitches if they ever found out what a mushy guy I am whenever she's around._

"Booth, stop staring."

_Stop being so beautiful then._ "I wasn't staring."

He finally found the energy to divert his eyes from her face onto the fire place. He stretched out his legs and leaned back against the side of the couch behind them. Silence once again engulfed them.

"Dinner was great." Temperance noted.

Booth smiled but kept his gaze fixed on the fire. There was no telling what strange desires would jump him if he dared to look at her. "Told you I made a mean cheese fondue." He saw her nod from the corner of his eye just before she landed her gaze on him. He inwardly cringed. _Don't give me 'the stare', Temperance. I'm not responsible for my actions when you're giving me 'the stare'._

She had been sending him 'the stare' quite a few times in the last two days. His partner usually preserved that squinty look for the bones she examined but now she was using it on him. It almost seemed like she was trying to figure something out. What mystery was she trying to solve?

Maybe she was just as stunned as him to see how completely at ease they were around each other. No, 'at ease' wasn't the term he was looking for. When they were working on a case, they were at ease around each other. Now they were … The correct term to describe their interactions escaped him again. They still bickered, like always. Only now there was a different underlying tone to their little disagreements. Their banter was now more playful, more colourful, more … sexually charged. His partner didn't let an opportunity slip to steer their argument in the direction of sex. And Heaven knew what an effect that had on him.

But he liked their new kind of arguing. Sure, that little titbit of information she had provided him about her habits when she was enjoying sex had thrown him off for a moment. But it had been stimulating. He was now more determined than ever to act on his impulses and find out if she had told him the truth.

"Why did you bring me here, Booth?"

Her question kicked him out of his reveries. _Ah, she wants to solve the mystery of my sudden request to take a joint vacation. _Clearing his throat, he jumped to his feet. "I'm going to get that bottle of champagne."

"Nice diversion tactic." she mumbled to his back.

When he returned, he found Temperance stretching out her arms high above her head. Her shirt had ridden up enough for him to get a clear view of her nicely-shaped lower back. Booth quickly closed his eyes, gulping the lump in his throat away. _God damn it woman, cover that back of yours! I have fantasized about running my hands up your spine long enough when we were getting a massage._

In an attempt to distract himself from any other fantasies that included his partner's backside, he popped the cork on the bottle and poured them two glasses of champagne. Handing her one glass, he sat down beside her again.

"Why did you bring me here, Booth?"

_Jee Bones, I thought me running off to the kitchen was a clear sign that I didn't want to discuss that topic. Unless you're deliberately trying to trick me into saying I brought you up here to risk crossing that thin line between partners and something more?_ He sipped his drink, all the while hesitating to tell her about the sparks he felt with her or evade her question by posing a question himself. _The last option is probably the safest._ "Why did you agree to come with me, Bones? I bet David, or whatever his name is, wasn't too pleased about you running off with me to Canada."

"I'm not seeing David anymore."

"Oh … I didn't know that." _I suspected it, though. That guy was a dork. Honestly Bones, you and an accountant? That's like trying to make a panther mate with a turtle. He was way too boring for you. You need someone that spices things up … someone dangerous … someone like me!_ "I thought you were giving the whole relationship thing a try?"

"I didn't want a relationship with him. It was all about biological urges." She stared at the fire for a minute. "What is it with you and Dr. Soroyan?"

"Excuse me?"

"Relationship or biological urges?"

Tough question … or maybe not. It was mostly about the satisfaction of the sexual inferno his partner often ignited in him. But he couldn't tell Temperance that. He had had a hard time admitting to himself that the thing he had with Cam was everything but deep and emotional, let alone admit it to her. Good Catholics weren't supposed to have those kinds of flings.

Booth shrugged. "She's there, you know."

_And that's all you're getting out of me, Bones. You're not the only one who's good at giving cryptic answers._

---°---

Angela Montenegro stifled a yawn as she turned her computer on. Without Brennan around to entertain her with her rather amusing opinion about how to handle men, work was a drag. She opened her inbox to find two e-mails; one from Brennan and one from Booth. A sigh escaped her.

"This is not good. They're supposed to send only one card, not two." she mumbled before moving her cursor to the e-mails. Angela decided to open Brennan's first. It appeared to be an e-card, the virtual version of a postcard.

**Sticks and stones didn't need to break my bones. Booth beat them to it. Whatever he tells you, it's all his fault.**

The artist quirked her eyebrows. _What is Booth's fault?_ Maybe there would be more information in Booth's e-card.

**With Bones around, you always risk a broken limb. Take that last part literally. I'm not kidding.**

This made her eyebrows rise even higher. _A broken limb? Oh no …_

---°---

The next day the artist was sitting in her office, drawing the face of the skull on her table when the noise of two bickering persons made her jump to her feet and race off towards the platform. She was met by the sight of Temperance sitting in a wheelchair with her left leg propped up and Booth standing at her side with his arm hidden under his jacket.

"God no, don't tell me you two got into a fight and you used your karate moves on him."

"What? Angela, I can't believe you! I'm the one sitting in a wheelchair and you're worried about _him_?" Temperance shot out, pointing an accusing finger in Booth's direction.

Hodgins came onto the platform. "Nice cast, Dr. Brennan." he said, motioning at her propped up leg.

Temperance gave him a glare. "It's all Booth's fault."

"Leave me out of it. It is _not_ my fault!"

She aimed her glare at the FBI agent. "I wouldn't be in this chair with a broken leg if a certain stuck-up FBI agent hadn't showed his snowboard skills off!"

"No, you wouldn't be there if a certain pig-headed forensic anthropologist hadn't tried to copy my moves!"

Temperance turned to Angela. "Like I said in my e-card, it's all Booth's fault. We were snowboarding when he lost his balance and toppled on top of me."

"I only lost my balance after you tried that jump and ended up crashing against my legs." Booth butted it.

"It's not my fault that you were stupid enough to stand in my way!"

"Hey! Who carried you and your broken leg back to the cabin, hmmm? With a broken arm I might add!"

Temperance rolled her eyes as Booth revealed the plaster on his forearm, the arm that he had been hiding from view under his jacket. "I didn't ask for you to carry me back, Booth."

"What else was I supposed to do? Leave you there to freeze to death? I'll try to remember that the next time you're squirming around in the snow with a broken leg."

She rolled her eyes again. "Alpha male tendencies …"

Booth pinched his nose bridge in a vain attempt to regain his calm. "Angela, do you have a black marker around here?" The artist handed him one that happened to be in the pocket of her lab coat. He popped the cap off and knelt down at Temperance's leg.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"I'm signing your cast." He replied, fully concentrated on writing a message on the white plaster. "It's something normal people do when a friend has a broken limb. There, done." He gave the marker back to Angela and began making his way for the exit door but not before he had tucked away a strand of loose auburn hair behind her ear and had whispered "I'll see you later, Bones."

Right after the glass doors had slid closed behind Booth's form, Temperance leaned forward to read whatever he had jotted down.

**Next time we're going somewhere sunny. :-)**

"Over my broken leg!" she exclaimed, trying to suppress a smile from appearing on her face. _Although it is a nice prospect …_


End file.
